


Kigurumi & a Priestess

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako shows Fuuka her new pajamas, and has conflicting feelings about them. Still it makes her girlfriend happy...maybe there's some benefit to this odd situation. Or it could just be Minako being Minako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kigurumi & a Priestess

**Author's Note:**

> 6th drabble for [Persona Yuri Week](http://persona-yuri.tumblr.com/post/114892847242/in-all-the-time-ive-been-into-persona-smt-ive)

**January 6 2010**

**-Iwatodai Dorms: Minako’s Room-**

“…” Fuuka Yamagishi keeps looking at her grinning girlfriend, Minako Arisato who’s holding what appears to be a…cat suit of sorts? Pajamas…? The scanner has no idea “Minako-chan…what is that?”

“A Kigurumi!” she said rather proudly, her eyes turning to stars “Isn’t it the cutest?!”

“…Um…” She sweatdropped “Where did you get that…?”

“It was on sale at Iwatodai Mall. I HAD to get it Fuukie!” she says with puffed cheeks out.

“Um…Why?”

"Well, why not!?" Minako stated, giving a small huff as she proudly held out her kigurumi. "It's super cute! Isn't it?"

"A little strange..." Fuuka mumbled under her breath, giving an awkward smile. She felt second-hand embarrassment just looking at it!

"Ooh, is that how it is?"

"W-Well, it's cute! I don't mind it at all." Fuuka clarified. "It's just a little strange is all." she gave a small chuckle. "Though being strange isn't a bad thing, no?"

"Pfft of course not" The Fool deadpanned "Just look at us."

...Silence. She coughed "N-Not a bad thing exactly but come on you gotta agree that its weird. I mean come on we shoot guns at our HEADS"

"W-well regardless of the aesthetics behind that" Fuuka coughed "Wearing that is...w-what situation could arise that you would need to wear that?"

"Oh I dunno Fuukie" Minako wiggled her eyebrows "I can think of a few." she took delight in Fuuka's reddened cheeks and gasp "Maybe between this kigurumi and that one linge"

"W-we agreed not to speak about that!" Fuuka oddly enough said out loud, blushing immensely.

"Oh come on, you know I'm teasing!" Minako chuckled, hugging Fuuka tightly, catching her off guard. "But we CAN at least cuddle in this, can't we~? Can't we~?"

"!" Fuuka blushed as her face gets pushed into the Fool's breasts "W-well..." she sighed "Ok ok...cuddling is fine."

"I hoped it would be!" Minako gave a small giggle. "You're my girlfriend, after all!" she stated, before unzipping her outfit, putting her feet inside.

"Y-You're changing now!?"

"Why not?"

"A-At least let me turn around!" Fuuka yelped as Minako flings her shirt off.

"You've seen me naked before!" Minako gave a small laugh. "What does it matter now?"

"S-Still, to change so suddenly...!"

"If you want, you can join me" the Fool teased as her skirt flies off, with Fuuka keeping her back turned on her.

"J-Join you?" Fuuka stated, blushing even more. "I-I'd rather not wear... that..."

"I meant, get naked and cuddle with me, silly!"

"T-that's even worse...!"

"Aw come on" Minako giggled "We can fit in together! It will be like a camp sleepover."

'...What kind of camps has Minako-chan gone to?' Fuuka sweatdropped; she was, frankly, a little concerned. But still... "I-I'll pass on that!"

"Awww..."

"...But I'll still gladly snuggle with you, Okay~?"

"Well okay" Minako smiled as she zips the Kigurumi up and signals for Fuuka that its ok "See? completely safe for work."

Shyly, Fuuka turns around and sighs of relief "...You look kind of cute Minako-chan."

The Fool grinned, posing for Fuuka "I know right? I'm cute AND sexy. I'm the whole package!"

"Sexy, huh?" Fuuka couldn't help but chuckle. "Well you're not wrong. You're... foxy, in a way~"

"...It's a tiger, Fuuka."

"..." Fuuka blushed of embarrassment "W-well in any case it looks good on you!"

"Good" Minako grins as she sits down on the bed and motions for Fuuka to sit on her lap "Come on, come to Hammy."

"H...Hammy? Seriously?" Fuuka sputtered somewhat, holding in a laughter as she gladly flopped down on the bed beside Minako. "Well, alright~ If you insist~" she smiled, slowly moving her head to rest it on Minako's lap.

"Good Fuukie" Minako smiled as she pets Fuuka's hair, to which the priestess giggled at.

"H-Hey! It feels really nice when you do that in your kigurumi..."

"Really?" Minako smiled "That's interesting. What about this?" she traces a finger around Fuuka's neck.

"H-Hey!!" Fuuka let out a raspy moan, blushing immensely at Minako's touch. "Y-You know I'm sensitive there...!"

"I know" she grinned "I'm just surprised that you moaned even harder with the kigurumi." she leans down and nibbles her ear a bit "I'll keep it in mind for a future event." she whispers seductively to the aroused priestess.

"F-Future event, huh...?" Fuuka muttered her face still red.

"Mmhmm~ I'm not in the mood right now... but we can at least cuddle and practice for later, right~?"

"...Y-Yes that works" She nods "I-I'm not in the mood either..."

"I know" Minako smiled, gently petting Fuuka again "And it’s best not to be. I just...I just want you close to me right now."

"...Gotcha~" Fuuka smiled, nuzzling into Minako's arms. It was a warm and loving embrace... one that Fuuka wished to stay in forever.

Fuuka and Minako spent the rest of the night together...


End file.
